headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Santa Clarita Diet/Season 3
Season Three is the third and final season of the Netflix original series Santa Clarita Diet. It consisted of ten episodes which all premiered on March 29th, 2019. This season featured the same main cast line-up from the previous two seasons including Drew Barrymore as Sheila Hammond, Timothy Olyphant as Joel Hammond, Liv Hewson as Abby Hammond, and Skyler Gisondo as Eric Bemis. Guest-starring cast members this season include Mary Elizabeth Ellis as Lisa Palmer, Jonathan Slavin as Ron Ruffin, Natalie Morales as Anne Garcia, Goran Visnjic as Dobrivoje Poplovic, Ethan Suplee as Tommy, and Linda Lavin as Jean. Plotlines & Sheila.]] This season expands on plot lines that began in season two. It goes into deeper detail as to the Serbian connection to the "undead" (don't use the "Z" word), and fully introduces the Knights of Serbia, which was only briefly alluded to in season two. It also introduces a new antagonist in the form of Dobrivoje Poplovic, who conducts experiments on the undead for their nefarious purposes. Anne Garcia becomes an acolyte of Sheila Hammond and believes that Sheila is an agent of God. !]] Sheila realizes that as an undead, she is effectively immortal and now wants to put the bite on Joel (or "Joelle" as some people call him), so they can live together forever. Joel has reservations about this however, and tries to discourage his wife from pushing this drastic course of action. Meanwhile, Abby Hammond and Eric Bemis are dealing with the fallout of their involvement of the explosion of the fracking site as an F.B.I. agent named Tess Rogers begins conducting interviews with all of the students at Santa Clarita High School. Joel decides to apply for membership in the Knights of Serbia, believing that as an insider, he will be in a better position to protect Sheila. All this, plus more fun with the mysterious Mister Ball Legs! Episodes Cast Principal cast Guest stars Crew Production * Victor Fresco - Creator * Drew Barrymore - Executive producer * Timothy Olyphant - Executive producer * Aaron Kaplan - Executive producer * Tracy Katsky - Executive producer * Chris Miller - Executive producer * Michael A. Ross - Executive producer * Ember Truesdell - Executive producer * Aaron Brownstein - Producer * Simon Ganz - Producer * Lisa Iannone - Producer * Caitlin Meares - Producer * Jimmy Simons - Producer * Ben Smith - Producer Directors * Adam Arkin * Andy Ackerman * Geeta Patel * Ken Kwapis * Marc Buckland * Rebecca Asher * Steve Pink Writers * Aaron Brownstein * Ben Smith * Caitlin Meares * Clay Graham * Melissa Hunter * Michael A. Ross * Simon Ganz * Victor Fresco Notes * "SCD/Season 3" serves as a shortcut to this page. * This season comprises episodes #21-30 of the show. * Netflix announced that Santa Clarita Diet would be renewed for a third season on May 8th, 2018. * It was announced on April 27th, 2019, less than a month after its premiere, that Netflix was cancelling Santa Clarita Diet. [https://www.vanityfair.com/hollywood/2019/04/santa-clarita-diet-canceled-netflix Vanity Fair.com; "Santa Clarita Diet Officially Canceled After Three Seasons, Netflix Confirms"]; Fitzpatrick, Kevin (April 27, 2019). * Producer James Simons is credited as Jimmy Simons in this season. * Actor Nathan Fillion, who played undead head Gary West from seasons one and two, did not return for season three, likely due to Fillion's commitment to his own TV series The Rookie. He was replaced by Alan Tudyk, and his character was shown to be in an advanced state of decay, so that it no longer even resembles Fillion. Fillion and Tudyk both co-starred together on the short-lived sci-fi series Firefly and its feature film spin-off Serenity. See also External Links * * * * References